


The Affairs of Flowers

by NebulasPrime



Series: Request for a Nebula [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Genre: After the sequel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Wedding, blowjob, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Since the time of Reverent Wings, Queen Ashelia is being pestered by the council to marry. If they want her to marry then it will be her hands and quick work around by meeting a gardener of the castle by mere chance.





	The Affairs of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)

_710 Old Valendian_

Queen Ashelia sat on her throne as numerous council members stood in front of her in the throne room. A board expression decorating her usually stoic face, but it didn’t change how she really felt. Very tied and annoyed of their pestering. She understood why her council was doing it. They were merely annoying in the way they were trying to solve the “issue.” Presenting her numerous males for her to wed so she may have a child. Neither sound to pleasing to her now. She just wanted to rule her kingdom for the time being. Though she believed it was her own fault on some level. Having a ruler who was a rebel leader during a two-years absence due to war before becoming queen soon after battling the Empire. Then jumping into danger once again after a year of being queen. The only reason they don’t push much harder is because she could execute them. Even though she wouldn’t do it. Ashe wasn’t a tyrant since she took so much after her father. If her mother still lived, then she might have been. Ashelia sighed as got up from her throne before sternly ordering, “Enough of this! Be gone for now. I do not want this issue brought up anytime soon.”

With that, Ashe walked away from the group council members and males. Ignoring their calls and cries about how _urgent_ this was. It wasn’t urgent at all. If she wished to have a husband, then she will get one. One that will be of her choosing and of love. Not one that will be out of duty, seeking a higher standing, or false idol fantasy of a conquest. She snorts at the thought. Ashelia was to high strong, proud, and fiercely independent to bend to the will of any man. Though it brings about thoughts and memories of the past alongside her father.

_“My dear Ashelia, should the day come for you to rule… For you to rule without me by your side to mentor you, or without a love of a family, then seek our treasury. There are things within those forgotten walls that may help you rule.”_

Those words echoed in her mind. Words that once belong to father shortly before he had died. Ahead of Rasler own death on the battlefield. Maybe he saw something inside her she didn’t know at the time. Saw something of the future of where he wasn’t present. She didn’t know for sure as she walked into a long hall that stretch to another end of the castle. It was a hall that was opened on one side with a beautiful railing that separated the building from the large enclosed garden. Lush and full of different plants from all over. One of the few green places in the kingdom that was maintained by **Aqua** spells. She slowed her walk to enjoy the view. One of the few gentle smiles carving its way on her face while she thought, “_Maybe I should message Uncle Halim about it. Both were close when they were younger. He would have to know what he was talking about._”

Hand touched the stone railing to glide across it. Going around the pillars that supported the roof before touching the next sections. Enjoying the view of carnations, roses, azaleas, tiger lilies and amaryllis of different colors. Amaryllis and tiger lilies being the dominate flowers in the area. Native palm trees darted the area as a stone path border the garden. Giving a clear path to the people here as it led to the many stone benches. Stopping at the wide opening to the serene place. Enjoy the peace it gave since no one was here now. That what she believes until the sound of soft humming could be heard. It was melody Ashe recognize all to easily. A song that was prominent when she was younger but loss traction when the call of war took hold. The humming drew closer to see a man come around a corner that she couldn’t see. He was carrying a bag of trash and another one containing tools. He tossed the heavy bag few feet away then dumped the trash into a pile. Calling upon the use of the **Fire** spell to burn the leaves and foliage. Ashelia stood there and took in every ounce of the man. He had the typical Dalmasca skin tone, but a bit deeper and richer from working outside consistently, while appearing slightly shorter than her. Long, brown hair is tied up in a high ponytail that exposed that slim neck. Eyes traveled down further to notice lean muscles on his slim, hourglass frame. A frame most woman would die for around here. If not just to snag themselves a wealthy noble. Even she found herself a little jealous of those wide hips contained in the dirty bash pants. Lower half of the pants is held down by the dark brown leather boots. Even though she found some kind allure in the toned, plump flesh. Wishing to sink her fingers into them just to find out how firm they were. What those hips stand out was the fact he was shirtless. A vest like the one Vaan wore in the past was the only thing covering his torso. Which was not much since it only went halfway down his back while remaining open in the front. From what Ashelia could tell from this distance, this man face was a similar structure as Vaan but a little narrower and fuller cheeks. Lips were plump with pinkness that match many of the fuchsia colored roses. Making them appear they were painted that way.

Gazing at the man had some strange pull on her. Something about him seemed to call to the Queen that had her walk into the garden. Watching him put out the fire with a weak **Aqua** spell. Heels clicking softly against the stone path. Though it was loud enough to catch his attention when he turns around to face the queen. Ashe stopped in shock at the sight of the brilliant hazel eyes gazing into hers. Glowing underneath the rays of the hot Dalamscian sun. Making them appear golden instead of the light brown they normally would be. Looking even more stunning when those happy eyes changed into surprised ones. Shocked to see his queen was in the garden. Quickly kneeling before her to show his respect to her. She gave a little cough to hide her sudden bout of astonishment to speak, “No need to kneel. my simple gardener.”

“But you are my queen. I must,” he states after his head shot up. Eyes wide that he was allowed such an honor. The Queen of Dalmasca wanted to roll her eyes at this though she ignored it for now. Used to it since she grew up with such actions.

“Please, get up and tell me your name,” he nodded, getting off the ground to state his name. Dusting any dirt of his pants as he done so. He bowed to her once again then spoke, “My name is Josh Maxwell, my Queen.”

Ashe smile that she was able to get the name. She proceeded to walk away to a group of lilies that surrounded a statue of the ancient king Raithwall. Enjoying the beautiful duel white and orange coloring of the tiger lilies. Josh watched her in confusion as to why she just walked away. Along with the sudden serene look she had on her face. He had seen her around the castle several times. Even though it was from distance, but he always saw the depressing stoic face she always wore. Never once seeing her smile in such a way she was now. It was oddly handsome to see the queen in this state. Though he was curious on what she was doing. Lady Ashelia never stepped foot into the gardens once during the entire year and half she been back from her exile. Not that he blamed her because it was a very busy task to reestablish a monarchy. Especially after the events of retaking the nation from the Empire. Then there were the rumors spreading of the council trying to get her to wed lately. If it was true, then it was clear Ashe was rejecting them. Not that he could blame her for denying them. Wanting to focus her attention on ruling than on marriage. Though it didn’t answer fix his curiosity as to why she was here instead of dealing with stuff he could never understand. Though a little bit of fear did swell in his heart that he might get in trouble with council. Believing they would blame him for the royal born woman for being here on her own choice. Lips pursed together as he took a step towards her, “Lady Ashelia…”

“Have you worked here in the garden for long,” Ashe asked, never taking her eyes off the flowers. A hand grazing over the taller ones that could reach her touch. Josh was thrown off by the question. None of higher ups never paid attention to ask him a question. Hell, even the servants that were the same station as he was didn’t either. Believing that a simple gardener was beneath them all. Not surprising since they treated them all like that.

“I been tending to the gardens for a couple of years now,” Josh answered, unsure on what was going on. Ashe hummed at this. Thinking as to why she never stepped foot into this little paradise of a garden. Let alone meet this male. It made her rethink what her council wanted of her. If they wanted her to have a husband, then it would be of her own terms after all. Having a unique flower amongst the others usually not found on their lands.

“Come walk with me,” she commanded, a gentle smile plastered on her delicate face. He did what he was told and went to her side. Keeping pace as she walked over to another section of flowers, “Is that so? Then I am sure you can tell me about the different flowers here.”

“Ay, I can my Queen.”

“Then be my guide.”

For the next few hours they talked about the flowers here that stretched into a few other topics. She was able to get know this servant that tended to this plot of land. He was a kind and caring man who was suited to be a gardener. A place that was put into his care while securing work. One that was rare in the kingdom for now. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to find a lover if it gave her people hope, because it was something Ashelia could see with Josh. That is if she played her cards right and not scare him off. Sadly, such enjoyment had to end when work finally called to her. Be it the annoyance of the council once again when they finally found her again. But it was not regret in her heart as she bid Josh goodbye.

**Ȣ**

**(A few months later)**

A groan had left Ashelia as she looked at the documents laying strewn on her desk. Several members of the council thought it would be a smart move to slip some information of their _chosen males_ in between reports and trade documents. This was getting ridiculous at this point. The only bright side was everything was progressing nicely with Josh. A smile formed as thoughts of him filled his mind. They had formed a unique friendship due to the garden. Seeing him there whenever she had the time free from her duties or his. This did bring ire to many of the nobles who believe she shouldn’t be consorting with someone below her station like that. Easily forgetting that for two years she spent on the run alongside rebels then months with a ragtag group of people who helped her regain her throne. So, she wasn’t above consorting with the _common rabble_. At times Ashe still receive letters from everyone in the group. Mostly from Vaan and Penelo since everyone else have their own tasks to complete. Though there was one thing that troubled her mind as of late about their relationship. Ashelia place an elbow on the mahogany desk to prop up her head. Pouting while thinking about the previous conversations they head. It was clear that Josh leaned more towards having male lovers even though he had a few female ones. Liking to be cared for over than being the one doing the caring. Though he did have fun with a Viera if the story was true. And she believed to be true after questioning Fran during their travels about Viera culture. The frank demi-human nearly going in deep detail about how their society had no ‘males’ like the other races. Evolving to becoming both the sire and bearer thanks to the wood. It’s merely the chosen couple who will be what when the time has come. Ashe knew she had the chance in this but regretted not asking Fran if a person that is not Viera can become like them. Now too late to ask because she didn’t know where Balthier and Fran were in the world. These thoughts were quickly interrupted when the door to her study opened. The person who came inside made her smile happily.

“Uncle Halim,” Ashe exclaimed happily as she shot up from her ornate chair. Heading around the desk to embrace the older man once he was in the room. Giggling when he returned it. Halim moved back some to break the hug. Placing hands on each of Ashe shoulders while returning her smile, “Nice to see you to Princess.”

“What brings you here, uncle,” she asks him. Breaking out of his hold to guide him to one of the chairs. Heading back to her own as when she heard his answer, “To see you my dear. And maybe see this person you have written about.”

Ashe quickly turned around to look at him in surprise and slight panic. She didn’t want him to meet Josh just yet until she was sure he was willing to be his. Yet here was the man she viewed as an uncle with the most devious smug smirk on his face. Ashe hated when he did that. Always made her face contort into a distressed look. Just like now but she quickly coughed into a hand to rid her of such a look. Sitting down shortly after, placing her hands in her lap, then viewing Halim once more to say, “I don’t think that will appropriate at this time. It took forever just to get him use to me due to my ranking. Then to get a visit a Marquise…”

“A retired marquise,” he injected.

“Yes, a retired marquise. A visit from you may cause him to become nervous without me properly introducing you,” Ashelia stated, resisting the urge to pout again. Ondore looks became gentler when he realized that she had fallen for this person. An opinion he made known, “You truly fallen for him, haven’t you?”

This made the queen look away to hide what she felt. Halim chuckled for she never truly changed from when she was a child. Ashelia acted the same way when he caught her staring at some of his knights with dreamy eyes. Trying, and failing, to hide her crushes from him and her father during those happier times. Much like she was trying to do now.

“You don’t have to answer me. That was not the only issue that brought me here, Princess. You had written about something your father had said to before the war.”

“Yes…,” Ashelia proceeded to tell him the events around that time and what her father had told her. Hoping that Halim would be able to shed some light on what it could have meant. Once done, Halim leaned back in his chair as he thought it over. A hand mindlessly rubbing his chin while memories of the past flooded his mind. Until one thing came to mind.

“There was something, one that dealt with your third eldest brother, where he found himself in a similar position. He was feeling the strain of your older brothers’ sicknesses and he knew he would be the next in line to rule should his farther die. Having to put the facade of being brave and having to care for them, the younger siblings, and the people. Not getting much help from your farther, or _his_ mother at the time, since they were trying to make sure the public didn’t panic. Mind you, this is before you were born at the time, but he desired someone who care for him for a change. In a way he had found it when he fell in love with a beautiful Dalmascian woman. Although he still felt the need. Which brought about his _wondering eye_ to the men of city. This is of course brought problems to the relationship because at this point the two of them were due to be wed. Yes, this woman took care of him in almost every way but the one way he also wanted. This issue had gotten to a point your farther had stepped into it. Solving the problem with a flower that was known to be eternal. One that lasted since the time of the Raithwall time. Pedals of these flowers were grounded and mixed into an elixir that his fiancée happily took. I do not know what happened afterwards, but your older brother was much happier after that when she took a more active role of being the dominate one behind the walls of the castle. It was years later that I figured out what had changed when I came one day to see him heavily pregnant. Though he had lost the child when he became ill with some sort of plague at the time then his life. His love, now wife, followed soon after,” Halim told her in a sad tone. Remembering all the death that was around at that time. Ashe on the other hand looked at him in shock. She had never heard of any of this at all. She knew her eldest brothers died before she was born due to sickness. Only knowing the third oldest and the ones that came after. She didn’t really remember him ever being pregnant, but she did remember the events around his death. The sadness and pain that was experienced when he and his wife died. Now she knew why. If this flower is still in the vault, then she needed to get it.

“What happened to the flower afterwards?”

“The pedals regrew sometime after then put back into the hidden vault,” Halim answered. The queen started to tear up a bit before thanking him for giving her this information. That it helped her put a lot in her endeavor. That brought a smile on his face once more since it meant he would probably see the next generation of Dalmasca royalty soon. They spent the rest of the day talking about the past and other trivial things till the wee hours of the night. Forcing Ondore retired to one of the guest bedrooms in the castle when it became to late. One that was meant for royal family members.

**Ȣ**

**(Days later)**

A headache pounded in Ashe head. Right now, she should happy beyond belief but no. She had to nurse this headache her council members had created as she sat on the throne. Yesterday evening she had enough time to head into the family personal vault that kept locked away and hidden near the basement of the castle. Inside the vault was the very flower her uncle had spoken of inside of it. The reason she went to find it then was because of Halim was able to send a messenger with the recipe for the elixir after he was able to find it. The flower itself was beautiful. It looked like a tiger lily, but it was unlike any other. The edges of the pedals of the flower were a pale blue color that gradually faded into a midnight blue one when it reached the center of it. She had just placed the magical plant in her room when she received news about the very topic that caused her ire and headache. A few of these imbeciles decided it would be best to attack Josh in the garden. Attacking him by using the **Poison **spell on him several times. It was by the grace of her knights that they stepped up patrol there and someone was able to raise an alarm. Causing these fools to run while a knight who knew white magick was able to repeatedly cast **Poisona** until all the poison was gone. Healing Josh some with the **Cure** spell until actual healers could take over.

The reasons they did this was because they didn’t like the fact that their queen was getting so close to a commoner. Choosing him over the available males that had more standing than a simple gardener. What they fail to see is that Josh had more standing than any of them. He was caring, hardworking, loving, and understood what it took for her to rule this nation. Josh basically took care of the queen over the last few months more than any of the other servants or council members. Reminding her to take breaks, bringing lunch when he could, listen to her worries and have conversations with one another without the worry of their status in life. This is how Ashe knew he was the right one for her. This is also why she felt so much rage during the whole thing. All due to fear fueling this anger. Fear that she almost lost the love of her life without saying a word. She was also pleased that her knights were able to catch these scoundrels so quickly after they ran. Now four people stood in front of her in chains. Each one carrying various forms of fear on their faces. Not that she blamed them in that much. A powerful glare was set on them once she set her sights on them as a deep frown formed, “During these past few months, the council has pushed for me to find a husband to marry. Continuously filling my sights of men from different noble families during that time. Even though I expressed no interest in them in any way or fashion. As you did this, you four had made it known that none of you like my interest in one of the commoners that work here. To the point it accumulated in you four poisoning him.”

“But my queen…,” a female Bangaa tried to call out but was stopped when Ashelia rose her hand. Ashe eyes narrowed even further as her grey irises became darker. The scowl showing how displeasing she was at that moment, “No excuses! All of you knew what you did was wrong yet attacked a defenseless person who did nothing to you. All out of spite, pettiness, jealously and greed. As of now, all of you are stripped of your rank, position, and wealth. Your families will live on the streets as the four of you rot in prison. Guards! Take them away!”

“Milady…,” one of the council members tried to call out but was quickly silenced by a knight when he placed a **Silence** spell on the Hume man. Taking them away from the throne room shortly after to the temporary cells hidden away somewhere underneath the castle. Ashe sighed before stepping away from her throne. Followed by one her knights as left the room to transverse the halls of her home. Feet leading to a hospital like wing. A wing that was added not too long ago when another wave of sickness ran through the city not too long ago. This of course caused a wave a panic as they thought another plague was happening. Only to find that it went away as quickly as it came thanks to the healers and the white mages who volunteered to help the places that were understaffed.

Stopping in front of the door Josh was admitted into. Waving off her guard to stay outside then opening the door and heading inside. A grin filled with joy formed when she sees Josh sitting upright in the bed. Head turning from the window he was viewing out of to put his attention at the person who came in. Door closing behind her before going over to the bed. Instinctively grabbing onto one of his hand once she reached it. Eyes becoming hooded as Ashe examined him from head to toe. Noting nothing out of the ordinary that could identify he had been attack earlier that day. Warmth filled her when Josh suddenly squeezed back. Ashe ignored the feeling for now as she murmured, “I want to apologize for what they have done to you. That shouldn’t have happened under my watch.”

“No,” Josh began, “No, it wasn’t your fault in the slightest. They knew better but did it anyway.”

“But I should have-.”

“Don’t you dare Ashelia. No one could have predicted for them to group up in such a way to attack me. I am just happy they didn’t use the more dangerous spells,” Josh contended. Stopping any self-deprecation about the situation. No one could tell when someone else was going to be fool and attack another person. His queen couldn’t have the foresight to know when people were going to do this when she was so busy. So, this was no way her fault. Just the idiots who dared to harm him over existence of their friendship. Feeling threaten over things that weren’t there. Even if it could develop into something more; it will not exist in any form due to the fact he was a dirty common flower while she was the rare beauty amongst the others. For Ashelia, she felt different about this entire moment. She beamed at the fact he was arguing with her about the situation. Not allowing her to fall in a hole of fear and despair. Making her realize that she had truly fallen for the man sitting on the bed. Maneuvering the hand in her grasp to lift it up high. Bending down slightly while letting the slender, worn hand hover in front of her lips. Josh watched looked on as eyes widen and attention focused on what was happening. Not believing this was happening now or in this setting. The subtle sensation of soft lips pressing against the back of his hand was indeed proving that this is fact true. It sent a tingling feeling of pleasure through Josh body. Liking how a simple little action made him feel. Sadly, it ended all to quickly when those lips left his hand for the appendage to be put back down on the bed. 

Her grey eyes gleaming with joy as she looks at him. Enjoying the unsettled appearance Josh had when she kissed his hand. He quickly shifted his gaze away from her to focus on the window instead as his own eyes hooded over. A blush dusting his cheeks in embarrassment that he was being treated like a damsel in distress. Ashe gave a light chuckle at his sudden bashfulness. It was one of the few times she was able to be very impulsive like the times she was on the run. She wasn’t going to let this chance get away. The reaction to the kiss confirmed to Dalmascian Queen that Josh was not against being courted by her. One final move was needed to make sure if it was true. Moving a little closer to him as she reached out to him so one of her hands could be placed on his chin. Gently forcing him to turn his head towards her. Eyes growing large once more when he found Ashelia face so close to his. Turning to into those of panic when he suddenly found her lips on top of his. There was no roughness in the kiss at all. Just sweet tenderness he never felt before. Not even his other lovers had shown this kind of softness when together. Believing he would desire the roughness of a quick release over some form of love. There were times he did like the roughness but not the quickness that came with it. Josh wanted to be cared for in every way possible. This was the reason why he was so surprised by her action. It was one that gave him wordless promises of everything he desired. Whispering in his ear that things will be taken care of if he followed her lead.

Hands rose from the bed to stopping right above her chest. Hesitating on what he wanted to do next before allowing himself fall into the feeling. Wrapping his arounds around her neck to deepen the kiss. Ruffling the fabric of the collar as lips were pressed together. Breaking briefly for air for Ashelia to take full advantage when Josh lips parted open. Attacking once more with her invading tongue. Exploring the tang that exclusively belonged to Josh. Arms mindlessly wrapped around brunette waist during this. Pulling him closer until their bodies were touching one another. Earning herself a sinful moan from Josh. Oh, how she wished to continue this, but this was not the time or place for this. Breaking the kiss to see lust filled hazel eyes looking back. Ashelia knew could get use seeing those eyes every day. Especially when they directed at her in such a way. Knowing she was the one who caused them to darken like that. Though she couldn’t help to ask him, “Does this mean you accept this union for what it is?”

This snapped Josh out of his hazed since it caught him off guard but answered none the less in voice that sounded weak and small, “That I do. But why accept me? Why… Why do this now?”

“Because in the last few months I got to know you, no in the very moment I meet you, I had fallen in love with the most beautiful, headstrong, caring man I ever known. When I heard you had been attacked by those incompetent fools, the only thing I felt was fear as I hoped you were okay. Felt relief when I received news you were to have it shift into anger at those four for poisoning you just of my interest in. An interest I had hoped you would return,” explained the Queen as she tightens her hold around him. Feeling his arms shift around her neck then down to the side of her chest. Hands clutching the fabric of her white top of her royal garb. Then was caught off guard when Josh planted a small, abrupt kiss on her chin. Her grey eyes showing confusion from the sudden boldness. Josh, despite being headstrong, was also notoriously shy. Even amongst the other gardeners he wasn’t very social amongst them. Which made her sometimes wonder how he was able to get lovers in the past. To only be quickly reminded that she also fell for his charm.

“I do return it. Return all of it in spades. You just don’t know how far down in the well my love goes for you. How I wanted to say something for the longest time but afraid to do so. Just because of the council, the rumors running around, and how the people were getting so worked up at the fact I had become your friend. Like I can’t hear them talking about me in the halls. So, I treasured the time we had in the garden for I knew it was going to come to an end when you wed someone of your ranking,” he declares as hands clutched the fabric tighter. Distress growing about past and future possibilities of the situation they were in. Ashelia frowned at this. Not like where this conversation was turning to.

“Look here Josh, I will not beat around the bush about this. I refuse to hear you talk about yourself in such a manner. I only like you and only you. The people of the kingdom do not hold any sway over me for I am Queen. I will marry who I want to marry. I just happen that I want to marry the person in my arms,” Ashelia proudly states to Josh. Maxwell faced contorted into a pain expression as hot tears started to prick at the edges of his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening at all. So, he decided to bury his reddening face into her chest. Hoping she would not see how much her words had affected him. The Dalmascian Queen just smile sadly just as a hand rubbed his back to sooth Josh worries and to let him know she was here. Josh looked back at her once he had calmed down enough to do so. Ashelia could there was another worry on his mind that he wanted to get off his chest.

“If we do wed, what of an heir to your throne? The people will expect one of you soon after. I know you wish to rule for a few years before doing so and you know of my own desires in this,” he questions her. Ashelia knew he brought up a very reasonable question because this would usually bring up a problem. She didn’t want to push into a position he was not ready for or desired. But if she brought up the things that she found it won’t be much of a trouble. It was just hoping he would become carrier if he was willing to do this.

“Well, I believe I have a solution for this my love,” Ashelia reassured him. Josh cocked his head in a questioning manner then asking, “You do?”

“Yes, I do,” she answers with a smug like smile twitched at her lips. She proceeded to tell him of the flower and what it can do. Telling him the information her Uncle Halim was able to provide and old books her father had in the library about the flower. If they combine the flower effects with the potion to help males conceive a child, then it will be possible to live happily. All the while their issues they brought into this relationship would have a fix. The more she told him of the magickal flower the more excitement about it all shined in his eyes. By the time she was through a large grin stretched across Josh face. It didn’t come to surprise when Ashelia heard Josh declare, “Then let’s do it!”

“We will, but I want you to be my husband ahead of anything we may try,” she states. A light chuckle escaping her to show off the bubbling joy that threatened to spill out.

“Are such talks a little too fast pace Ashelia?”

“Look here, my marriage to Rasler was a fast pace one even though we been set to marry for a couple of years. Only given a short four months during a time of great threat. Losing my husband shortly after in war. Even though it may sound cruel, I did not mourn him like I should have after he had fallen. That was because he was a hot-headed fool with ideals that did not match mine. In fact, we basically hated each other during the entire time we were together. It was no loss to me he perished during a battle he foolishly jumped into. But I wasn’t completely emotionless to his death. I felt sorrow for his people because they lost their prince, their future king, while married to their future queen. It was just that I utterly hated that marriage for it symbolized the gilded cage I was trapped in while it brought as much pain to me as losing of my kingdom. So, no, this isn’t face paced at all. I mean every ounce of my being that I want to marry you. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband,” she asks, a large grin on her face. The absurdity of it all made Josh short circuit for a moment. Unable to wrap his mind around the fact she had voiced the question to him. Quickly recovering as bliss and wonder started to swell inside.

“Yes! Yes, I will marry you,” Josh cried out before flinging his arms around her neck. The water works were starting again when a few tears started to slip down his cheek. A grin of joy was plastered on his face. To be wiped away when Ashelia kissed him again. The guard outside smiled when he heard Josh yell that sentence. Many of the guards were rooting for this as many were annoyed by the council as well. Though they were smart enough to keep such talk to themselves instead of contributing to the rumor mill of the castle. Though the gossip will spread like wildfire once everyone caught on.

**Ȣ**

**(_Three Months Later, Wedding Day_)**

Ashelia couldn’t believe this was happening but was happy that this entire event was. Apparently, many in city agreed when the news broke out. Didn’t hurt that the gossip mill had worked in her favor for once in this. It had gotten them use to the idea that the entire time Ashelia spent with Josh was an act of courting him. Even though that was far from the case at the time. She did love every moment of the year they had together. Every single moment of it. The only reason she didn’t have the wedding much sooner was because of certain items were needed to be obtained and used. Mainly the potion to make Josh a carrier. It takes two months to be made then a half a month for the user to form the necessary organs and parts. Then he will be fertile by the end of that month. A month that wasn’t wasted when her own potion was created. One she had to drink sometime after the wedding. Unlike the one the Josh took, from what Uncle Halim remembers, hers was going to be fast acting and intense. Using her magick to create a phallic almost instantly, but at the cost of bearing children. Not that she minded because she had the feeling that Josh would happily carry any children in the future if they wished it. There was also the fact that the size of it was also dependent on the overall magickal power.

Her magickal power was nothing to scoff at after all the hard work that was done during her adventure. Fran was the only one beating her in power since she grew up around a magick dense area for most of her life. Ashelia sighed as shook such thoughts from her mind. Such perversions could wait after the wedding. One that will last for the next three days in the castle and no one will hardly be bothering them in that time. One of the few people she trusted was going to take of the duties that weren’t pressing. Basically, the daily errands that can’t be ignored for another day. So, if the castle wasn’t burning down, assassins, or war then there was no reason to bother her or Josh for the time being.

Ashelia breathes in deeply as she looks at the large wooden doors belonging to the church foyer. Ready to walk down the aisle once more. Trying to ignore the nervousness swelling inside her. This time she wasn’t marrying out of duty but of love. Thus, fear was making her want to run away instead of staying. Bucking up her nerves she signaled for the guards to open the doors. The hall quieted down as she walks into the room wearing the same dress that she wore a few years ago in the wedding with Rasler. It was the last thing her father had commissioned for her and Ashelia proudly wore it. Near the front she could see the people was close to. The ones that became her family during their travels. Even Larsa had attended as a sign of good faith between kingdoms. One Ashelia was proud to partake in after the defeat of Vayne. Although it was still a rocky relationship due to the bad blood between Dalmasca and Archadia, but it was slowly changing for the better. This queen stood proud amongst the crowd of ever watchful nobles who dared to see union as a problem. Knowing she had to true acceptance from the people that mattered. This kicked off a memorable wedding for all those who were involved. Especially when the hot headed Vaan punched a nobleman during the reception after insulting both Ashe and Josh. Then receiving an indirect tongue lashing from Larsa that followed by direct one from Ashelia before being promptly tossed out. Besides the unfortunate event, it was nice to be with all of them again since separate once more a little over a year ago. She was glad it brought about something pleasant than not.

**Ȣ**

**(_Wedding Day, Night, Private Quarters_)**

Ashelia rubbed the back of her neck tiredly for she was glad it was all over. She was happy that it happened but the feeling soared when everyone finally left. Leaving only herself and Josh to exit the ballroom while servants cleaned up the mess. A sigh escaped Ashelia as soon as she started to disrobe much like Josh. He was far ahead of her when the Queen spots several pieces of heavy, white armor stacked on top one of the plush chairs in the far corner of the bedroom. She could tell he was also tired from the day’s events upon seeing how slowly he was taking the garments off. Then undoing the headdress to place it on the flat wood on the roll top desk she had in the room. Unhooking everything that kept the dress together soon after. At some point she had faced away from Josh. Missing him walking up to her until his arms wrapped around her waist. Feeling the side of his head on her back. Ashelia smiled as she covered his hands with her own.

“I know you are tired from the day events, so I will understand if…”

“No, I waited for this night for far too long. Plus, the fertility of the potion is at his highest right now and will last for a couple more days. The effect will not return until a couple of more months,” Josh states as he tightens his hold around her. A ‘_heh_’ came from her before she broke free from his grasp to turning to face him. Then drawing him close to thoroughly kiss him. Earning a surprised gasp from him in doing so. She was happy he wore nothing underneath the armor during this entire ordeal. It left his beautiful slender hourglass frame and wide hips exposed to her. Something she enjoyed as went down to take hold of the hips. Fingers sinking into the warm flesh of her husband. All the while feeling his hands fumbling with the metal that kept the lower half of the dress on her. The shifting of clasps unhooking until nothing was left to keep it all up. Cloth and heavy gold painted iron fell onto the ground. Pooling into a crumpled circle around her feet. The kiss breaking soon after for much needed air for the two of them.

“Ashe… The potion,” he says, pointing over to the nightstand that had the items they needed on it. Having been set up during the preparations earlier that day. Ashelia was glad it was Fran who had set it up. She had more decorum than Balthier or Basch. She would have been downright embarrassed if Uncle Halim or Larsa had been the ones. Fran knew what had to be done without having Ashelia feel shameful about the whole thing. She was going to join the same boat soon enough. Having the talk about the entire situation was embarrassing enough when she had seen the potion had been delivered. Fran had recognized what it was due to the magick inside of the bottle. Apparently, these flowers were abundant in the woods the Viera call home, but they were farther in the center. Guarded by the very woods to keep them safe. At least it was informative of what needed to be done and what to expect. Going over to the stand with Josh in tow. On the stand, a large bottle containing a dark blue liquid that shimmered under the dim lighting of the sconces and another equally as large bottle of clear liquid that was warm to the touch. The second bottle was a gift from Fran that was given as a wedding present. One that was exclusively found only in her village. Ashelia wasn’t going to question how she was able to get such an oil, but she appreciated none the less.

The sound of bed bending under a heavy weight brought Ashelia out of her musings. Turning to see Josh had sat down the on the bed. Eyes enlarged to showed of those beautiful hazel eyes in the dim light. Eyes that were full of anticipation and excitement for what was about to happen. It wasn’t the only thing that started to show such enthusiasm. She picked the navy-blue potion up to pop the cork off. Pressing the glass bottle against her lips then downed the contents within. She gagged at the nasty after tasted once the last drop passed her lips. It tasted revolting taste, but it couldn’t mask the warm sensation that travel down her throat. The tingling of magick quickly weaving into her body. It was not painful at all, but very pleasing to her body. That was until it reached her stomach. Everything to some to boil over at that moment. Ashelia groaned as she felt herself grow weak as she stood there. Feeling like she was going to fall onto the floor when a sudden wave of intense pleasure shot through out her body without warning. Grabbing hold of either side of the nightstand to steady herself as heat started to build in her core.

Even though she was warned about it, thanks to Fran, Ashelia wasn’t ready for what she was feeling. Another groan echoed out when she felt her inner walls twitch for something to grasp onto as they grew slick. To find there was nothing to fill up the space that it desired. She wanted to be disguised by her body weak will however her mind was numb and unthinking. To occupied by the pleasure through out her entire body. Making her quake and shiver over the wooden piece of furniture that supported her. The innards felt like it was on fire that was also being chilled by some form of healing magick. Then, for a moment, there was nothing. Leaving nothing but emptiness and her thighs slick with a familiar wetness. One from the many night she when had no one by her side during the cold Dalmascian nights. Then a sudden warmth started to pool in her stomach. One that felt familiar but also different. Whatever it was pulled at her magick and the mana clinging to the air. Ashelia could feel something is being formed inside her at a fast pace. If the returning intensity of heat and pleasure by the forming object inside her was an indication. Moaning when something large and blunt pressed against her tight folds. Growing bigger until it became painful. Mixing amongst the cascading amount of pleasure her body is going through. It started to push out as it grew longer and thicker until it reached the very end of her opening. The blunt head peeking out as an angry red monster of what it could be. A small amount of precum already leaking out of the slit as it shined under the lighting. Josh watched on in fascination and worry. He wanted to go to her but feared what may happen if he did.

Ashelia tighten her grip on the nightstand when she it moved again. Pushing out as it took every bit of her will not to scream out from the pain. Prevailing over the bliss once rooted inside. Forcing any flesh aside in favor of the new appendage coming out. Basically, breaking everything that was there while tugged at something within. Muscles twitched and hug against the organ until it was finally out. Much to her relief but something told her it was not the end. To be proven right when muscle squeezed around a large mound still inside. Large and soft, somewhat malleable, that brought a surprising jolt of electricity. Keeping the fire raging in Ashelia. Milking her of whatever she had when the precum became a big glob when it streamed out. Landing on the floor in a small pool when it dripped down before breaking away. Didn’t take long to figure out what was stuck inside of her. She took a hand from the stand to reach in between her legs and touched her changed sex. Gasping at the feeling of her nimble finger slipping into her walls and around the mound inside. Gently pulling it until it was fully released from its prison. Tingling centering around the base of her cock and sack. Filling out the last of what is needed to be completely functioning for the body. Once done, Ashelia took this as her chance to catch her breath before looking down to see the monstrous thing that was created. The penis as long as her forearm, from elbow to wrist, and the girth thicker than her wrist. The head an angry red as white precum leaked out of the slit at a fast rate. Dribbling on the floor to mix with the rest of the mess. Large veins throbbed on the shaft while her new testicles hung below. Looking full and as equally big as the cock. This entire ordeal of forming this phallic was an intense experience. One she was glad she didn’t need to go through again.

Ashelia stood back up to face Josh. Eyes that were once filled by fear moments ago had turned into relief and delight. Liking the sight that stood in front of him. Josh motioned for her to come over to him. Having to lean back some when she did come closer. Almost getting hit in the face by it since he was so close to the edge. Raising a hand up to wrap slender fingers around the base of the shaft. It felt warm in his hand as it pulsed in his grip. Josh gave it a long, slow stroke. He enjoyed the moan he was able to get out of Ashelia. He done this a few more times as he watches more of the white substance stream out. Leaning closer to lick the head clean of everything that coated it. Playing close attention to the slit while ears twitched and burned at the sound of breathing becoming labored. He wrapped his lips the tip and gave it a good hearty suck. Allowing the deliciously salty tang of the precum pool on his tongue. Still palming the cock as he done so. Eyes cowled when he took more of the cock into his mouth. Tongue swirled around it until he was able to take more than half of the cock into his mouth. Happy now that he had no natural reflex that would have made him gag. It was started to breach the back of divide between mouth and throat. Taking hold of base to better brace himself so he could sallow more. Throat tightening around what had slid down it.

He took this as his que to bob his head back until the head of the cock was the only thing left between his lips. Giving a power suck as he done so. Ashelia closed her eyes as she let out a loud moan. A hand of her mindless searching for his head. Finding it when devoured the cock once more. Gripping the strands of the lengthy brown hair tightly. Letting some of her hold go when Josh shifted again. Bobbing back and forth till spit dribbled down his chin. Soon an unfamiliar tightness swelled inside Ashelia that made her grip his hair again. Nearly pulling several strands out in the process. Recognizing this as a sign he worked harder by sucking at the head. Tongue swirling around the head as he played at the slit. A moan echoed throughout the room she came hard into the wet carven that welcomed it. Flooding the mouth with hot semen to the point he nearly choked on it. Forcing him to release it to swallow what he had while several shots painted his cheek and chest. Josh whipped off the excess off his cheek when it finally stopped. Licking his lips clean when he sees Ashelia still very much erect even after all that. Gazing upwards to see her eyes looking back. He couldn’t help but ask her as a mischievous smile stretched on his lips, “You liked your first blowjob?”

“Mm, yes, it was amazing. Your mouth is so wonderful,” she states, happy with the outcome. Bending down to kiss her husband. Tasting her essence that remained on his lips. Pushing him flat on the bed as she done so. Josh wrapped his arms around her neck to deepened the kiss. Moaning into it when their cocks rubbed against one another and bellies. The semen on chest smeared against her breast while precum flowed of Josh to coat their stomachs. The kiss was broken when decided to attack his neck. Sucking and nipping at it in the effort to reward him for his earlier actions. Traveling downwards to focus on the perky nipples. Giving off the same treatment to it as the neck to one of them. Josh huffed and panted at the attention. All to aware to what was happening. Ashelia let a hand roam from the side of his body to his stomach till it reached the organ sandwiched between them. Giving It a few hardy strokes as she focused her attention to the other nipple. Trailing light kisses to it. Josh yelped when she bit him, but it was quickly replaced by a mewl of pleasure. Hips bucking into the hand touching him. Demanding more attention and friction from his wife.

Ashelia gave him what he wanted by continuing her efforts. A little more feverish than before. Hands latched on the sheets of the bed to disparate attempt to hold onto something. Feeling his balls tighten as he came with a strangled cry. Covering their stomachs and Ashelia hand in cum. A smug look now on her face upon rising. She cleaned the mess on the hand by licking it off. Shifting her sights between them to see a dark stain on the sheets. The underside of legs and ass were wet as well. Moving her body into a more comfortable position off to the side then placing a couple of fingers into her mouth.

“Nyah,” Josh whined desperately as he watched her do this. Moving his hips to show what he wanted badly filled. She took them out to glide them between the cheeks ahead of breaching the tight slick hole with two fingers then added a third. Fingering the tight opening that clutched around the appendages tightly.

“By the gods, your so tight around my fingers. Your ass is basically eating them,” spreading the fingers wide then closed them. Watching Josh flaccid cock twitch and rise back to life thanks to the hand pushing in and out of him.

“Please,” Josh begged as the delirious state of heat started to return. Bucking against the appendage in his ass. Ashelia chuckled as she watches him squirm. Feeling he had enough, Ashelia removed her hand from the opening in order to turn around to the nightstand to grab the bottle of oil on it. Ignoring the whine that came from Josh when the sensation of being empty came back. The dark star of muscles twitching for the item that once filled it. Popping the cork on the bottle to pour a generous amount it on her palm then put it back on the stand. The liquid felt warm on her hand, but when she spread it over engorged phallic it was different. A monstrous heat seemed to pulse all over that traveled into her swollen sack. Ashelia couldn’t help but gasp and moan from getting hit by the new sensation. She fought through wave of pleasure to get on top of Josh. Aliening herself then pushing the head of the cock into the ring of muscle. Stretching him wide as she entered him slowly. Matching his groans at the new type of desire they were being rewarded with. Arms and legs hooked around her once she was buried to the hilt. By now she was gasping for she never felt like this before. Experience such pleasurable tightness that hugged an organ she never had better. During the months leading up to this she had doubts about changing her body but now she wasn’t regretting none of this. Putting her attention back on her husband when he jerked his hips and let out a cry. The special oil also effecting Josh even though she had yet moved.

Seizing hold of Josh thighs then pulled most of the way out. Slamming back into her husband harshly. Josh yelp in surprise then mewled loudly when Ashelia repeated the process. Listening to her grunts as she repeatedly pounds him into the bed. Hands clawing at her back to leave large, angry, red marks. Yelling out each time she hit his prostate that made him dig his nails deeper into her skin. Upon each clutch, Ashelia quickened her pace and made each trust harder. She was so close, and she knew he was close as well. Which to be proven true when Josh grip grew tighter to be followed by a howl that ringed in her ear. A sudden dampness coating her stomach she ignored in favor of completion and loving how he clutched around her. Roaring out in the room when she was finally coming hard in the waiting walls. Pulling out when she finally went limp inside Josh. Leaving him gapping as a sizeable amount of seed seeped out to stain the sheets. Embracing Josh soon after collapsing right next to him. Both falling asleep rather quickly.

**Ȣ**

**(_A Year Later_)**

Ashelia sighed as she looked at all the paperwork on the desk of her study. She wants to desperately want to burn it all but couldn’t do it. For it would mean more paperwork, headaches, and certain things would have to be restarted. Then it would delay her of what she really wanted to do that day. If the need of running a kingdom wasn’t so important then she would be with her husband and son. Spending the day amongst the flowers of the garden with them. So, here she was, angrily pouting at all the work while wishing it would all die. Such thoughts were interrupted when the door of the study opened. The sight that entered the room made her smile widely. Her arms reaching upwards to be filled by a bundle of white cloth containing a child. A child that was her first bon child, her son, her precious little Rasler. She smiled gently at her sleeping son then turning to Josh to give him a chaste kiss.

“Come now my wife, you haven’t eaten a thing all day. We need to get some food into you before you pass out,” he states jovially. Ashelia just snorts at that to respond, “That just happened once. Once!”

“Mhmm, now come, food is waiting for us,” he orders with a sly smile. Taking their son from her arms then exited the room. Ashelia chuckles happily before following his order and left the study to join them for lunch.

**Informational:**

**Ashelia**

11.5 in (29.21cm) long

2 in (6.35cm) diameter

**Spells**

**Aqua** (_Black Magick_): Deals water damage to all foes in range

**Fire** (_Black Magick_): Deal fire damage to one foe in range

**Poison** (_Black Magick_); Inflicts poison that will cause damage to a foes overtime.

**Poisona **(_White Magick_): Removes the Poison statues effect from the target

**Cure** (_White Magick_): Restores HP to a single target

**Silence** (_Black Magick_): Prevents one foe from casting Magick spells.

**Name:** Josh Maxwell  
**Height:** 5 ft 3  
**Hair:** light brown  
**Eyes:** Hazel  
**Body:** Slim, with an hourglass figure, but fit for height.  
**Personality:** Shy, caring, girly, honest, and ver

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)
> 
> **Notes:** A request story for BraveVesperia01. The original character (Josh Maxwell) belongs to that user. So, I don’t own the cute male character. Hope you like Brave! I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 12 and Final Fantasy 12: Reverent Wings characters. Mind the tags everyone. Not responsible if you don’t because I have no regrets of the smut scene. No regret at all. Well, enjoy the story. Leave a kudo and comment.


End file.
